


Fifteen Facts About the Umbrella Academy

by feverbeats



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: What the title says. Remember back on livejournal, when that was kind of a thing? Fic that wasn't quite fic, bits of headcanon, all that?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fifteen Facts About the Umbrella Academy

1\. Five and Klaus spent a lot of time together when they were twelve because Klaus would sneak Five cigarettes.

2\. Luther and Diego taught each other how to kiss. Luther regrets it; Diego doesn't.

3\. Vanya and Diego used to listen to records together in Vanya's room when they were ten. They're the only two who like classical music.

4\. Allison learned to dance before any of them, and she taught Five.

5\. Ben used to draw comic books, and he sometimes let Diego make up plots for them.

6\. One of the only times Vanya didn't feel like an outsider was when she would hang out with Five and Diego on the roof, making fun of the people in the street.

7\. Klaus used to borrow Allison's clothes. When she found out, she started leaving makeup in his room.

8\. Diego hid in Ben's room for a week after the first time he killed someone in a fight. Klaus guarded the door.

9\. Allison and Diego both like Mexican food and used to sneak out and pick it up from the only decent restaurant in the city.

10\. Luther used to carry Vanya around when she was a kid. He was the only person she let touch her for a while.

11\. Klaus is the only person Five ever told about his feelings about his gender.

12\. Diego and Klaus used to run away together, but they always got spooked and came back before morning.

13\. Luther's the person who always liked Ben's comics the best, but he never told him.

14\. Diego's the only one who's had a crush on every single one of the others.

15\. Five and Luther found out that they're actually twins by birth, but they never dared to say anything to their father.


End file.
